Bart Radic
Bartolomej Ilija Radic KaskThis character belongs to KiráThat I could clamber to the frozen moon And draw the ladder after me. - Author Unknown Quick Info Biography My majka Galadriel Horvat, and my otac Launce Radic met at university. They are the weird kids who were always in the lab, the mad scientists. They were trying, for some reason unknown to me to crack the nut that is time travel. Thinking they could solve it like a simple math problem wrapping the mystery up in a neat little wrist watch. My obitelj, the Horvat and Radic families are muggle. Bissy, my sestra is the only one in my obitelj like me, she is a witch, and I am wizard. Bissy, and I, we weren't treated right. Majka and otac were uncertain how to deal with their magical children. I think it was easier after having to deal with Bissy. I was born three years after she was. Which means otac, and majka had three years to figure how to hid it, or how to live with it. They told her to hid it, but Bissy was never ashamed. She hid her magic, like she was told. She was only hiding it from majka and otac. She showed all her friends, and some of them turned out to be more like her than she thought. When I was born, which I learned was only so that majka and otac would know that they could pull off the same miracle twice. A witch, and a wizard child. A test, which is what it seemed was the purpose of having a second child was, of having me was. I was only something that proved that majka and otac were special themselves. They spend more time focused on figuring out how to travel though time, then they do with Bissy or me. I have had Bissy all of my life, and she gave me everything I needed. When were old enough she showed me little ways to control the magic I didn't even know that I had. If it weren't for Bissy begging, endlessly. I don't think we would have gone to school at all. Majka and otac are very intelligent, they spent years, and years in muggle schools. They still take all kinds of classes, which is why they never have time for us. Majka is behind, after having Bissy, and then me. She has needed to make up, leaving us with otac who is not at all the most responsible adult. Early life I had otac to myself when Bissy left for school her first year. I still had three years before I could join her. It wasn't the best time I have ever had in my life, but it did let me know that otac is a little different from majka. When it was just him, and myself, he spent a little time with me. Actually focused on what I wanted, and what I was doing. It was strange, and I think I may have like it. Sometimes, I wonder what type of people majka and otac really are. How could majka have carried us around inside her for so long, and then push aside when she found out what wanted to? I know that my otac and majka love Bissy, and I. Even though they don't show it in the normal way. It would be nice if they did, if they didn't treat us like we were just one of their experiments. The ones they started, and finished so easily. If there really is no place like home, then EESM is my home. EESM Life Getting to leave Čabar, leaving majka and otac behind, finally joining Bissy in school is something I can't even describe. Personality I can be generous, fair, and kind. The sort of person other people usually think of as friendly, helpful and warm. I am a bit of a dreamer, and I like the idea of traveling as far as I can. I think of myself as trustworthy, and vengeful. I like some attention now and then having grown up without a lot of it, but I can be quite secretive, and some have even used the word shy. It comes from my obitelj, I know it does. Bissy was never ashamed of her magic, even when majka and otac made her feel like she should have been in public. She, and I live with a very positively defined sense of ourselves. Behind closed doors we are precious gifts, we are legends. The magical children with no magical foundation. We are a mystery that majka and otac were proud to be the cause of, yet uninterested enough to solve. Appearance I have hazel eyes, not too much like my sister, my eyes stay brown. I have very light blonde hair, it does weird things all by itself. It kind of points off in strange directions, even when I style it. Bissy said my hair has a mind of it's own. My skin is pretty pale, really light. I don't spend a lot of time under the sun. I don't really even like that outdoors all that much either, why be in the sun? I kind of think being that other people are overrated. Magical abilities and skills Charms, Potions and Transfiguration I am best a Potions and Charms. I prefer Transfiguration spells, conjuration and transformation are the most powerful kinds of magic, they are based on our imagination. I like that. :My first act of magic was messing around with some plants that Bissy was growing, I was trying to help her repot them when the whole thing went from green to brown. Living to dead. When I told her I could fix it, I really did. I put the plant back in the pot, and covered it with water. The next thing I knew it was growing like crazy. Relationships Etymology Bartolomej is a masculine name, the Slovak, Croatian, and Serbian form of Bartholomew. From Βαρθολομαιος (Bartholomaios), which was the Greek form of an Aramaic name meaning "son of Talmai". Means "furrowed" in Hebrew. Ilija is a masculine name, the Macedonian, Serbian and Croatian form of Elijah, and a Bulgarian variant transcription of Iliya. From the Hebrew name אֱלִיָּהוּ ('Eliyyahu) meaning "my God is Yahweh". Radic is a Serbian and Croatian patronymic surname derived from the given name Rade, Rade being a diminutive of Radoslav, Radovan or any other name beginning with rad. Possessions Category:Kiraly Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Wizard Category:Born in Croatia Category:Croatian Category:Name Begins With "B" Category:Muggle-Born Category:Fourth Years Category:Kask Category:Kask Students Category:Students Category:Blonde Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Radic Family Category:March Birthday Category:Left Handed